1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package having a locking mechanism and reinforced cell that prevents the package from being unintentionally opened or damaged, wherein the package may provide a user with access to the articles or products contained therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to package small solid articles or products in a manner wherein the contents can easily be dispensed while simultaneously deterring unauthorized individuals, e.g., children, from gaining access to the contents of the package. Since this type of packaging is critical in marketing medicines and other such pharmaceuticals, the invention will be referred to herein with respect to a package particularly suitable for such use, but it should be understood that the package may be used for other products as well, such as, for example only, tobacco products, foods, electronics, and the like. Historically, substantial efforts have been exerted in providing packaging that contains sufficient impediments to prevent children from easily opening the package and gaining access to the package articles or products while still providing adults with easy access to the articles or products contained therein.
In one example of such an effort, U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,212 to Welsh, Jr. teaches a single pre-cut and scored box blank having a front wall 10 and lid 15 with a latch mechanism. See FIG. 5. The front wall 10 has been cut at 19 to form a tongue member 20 that is integral at its base with the front wall 10 in which it is formed. The lid 15 has a flap 16 at its front end. The flap 16 is also cut at 22 to provide a tongue member 23 that is integral at its base with the flap 16. The tongue member 23 is sized and configured such that when the flap 16 is in the closed position, tongue members 20 and 23 will be substantially coextensive and will lie adjacent each other.
The latch mechanism operates as follows: normally, the tongue 23 and flap 16 lean in an outward position. When the lid 15 is closed, the flap 16 is tucked down behind the front wall 10 such that the outwardly leaning tongue 23 will engage the abutment formed by cut away portions 21, 21′ in panel extensions 17, 17′. The engagement of the tongue 23 with the underside of the top edges of the cut away portions 21, 21′ tends to retain the lid 15 in the closed position. However, when tongue 23 is deflected inwardly, tongue 23 is forced back into the plane of flap 16 and out of contact with the edges of cut away portions 21, 21′.
The inherent resiliency of the folded material will frequently cause the lid 15 to deflect at least a short distance upwardly. The lid is easily grasped and lifted to give access to the contents of the box. When the box is closed again back replacing the lid, the outward inclined tongue 23 will again engage the upper edge of cut away portions 21, 21′ to secure lid 15 in its closed position until released again.
FIG. 8 of Welsh illustrates an alternative embodiment wherein the tongue 24 is formed as an extension of flap 16, which is then folded upward about the lower most edge of the flap. FIG. 9 illustrates the operation of this embodiment. In particular, tongue 24 latches in the closed position underneath the upper most edge of cutaway portions 21, 21′.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 719,553 to Baldwin teaches a box fastener for a body 1 and movable lid 2 of a box. See FIG. 2. The box 1 has a double wall front with an outer wall 3 and an inner wall 3′ at a front side of the body 1. The outer wall 3 has an opening 7 therein. The movable lid 2 has a flat-piece 5 having a raised projection 6 that is shaped to be received in the opening 7 when the lid 2 is closed, wherein the projection 6 acts against the edge wall thereof to hold and fasten the lid 2 in a closed position. To open the lid 2, a user pushes the projection 6 until the projection 6 reaches a position where the projection 6 is no longer acting on the opening 7 and the lid 2 can freely be opened.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 306,620 to Jaeger teaches a paper box that can be used to package cigarettes. The box has a body A having an open end that is closed by flap B. A partition D extends from a side panel (not identified) and includes another partition C extending from a side thereof. As shown in FIGS. 2–4, the partition D is folded over a score line so as to define a space for the flap B to be inserted between the partition D and a front panel (not identified) of the box. The other or second partition C extends in a direction away from the first partition D in a direction that is perpendicular to the partition D so as to define a compartment C′ that is used to store items, such, as for example, a cigarette holder, lighter, etc.
There is a need in the industry to provide a package that is rigid and less inclined to permitting unintended or otherwise unauthorized individuals from gaining access to the contents of the package by simply crushing the package. Furthermore, there is a need in the industry to provide such a package that is less flexible and includes a locking mechanism that prevents the package from being opened.